La voz del viento
by Mist221b
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sherlock Holmes. Post-Reichenbach. Ligero Mystradre.


**La voz del viento**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un año? ¿Tal vez dos? Realmente no lo sabía, realmente no quería saberlo. De lo único que tenia certeza es que al cerrar los ojos veía los suyos, azules e inexpresivos, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sangre que los rodeaba, la última vez que lo había visto. Porque John Watson no quiso verle en ese estado. Ya lo vio saltar. Ya lo vio caer…

Y ahora se encuentra mirando al frente, con sus ojos devolviéndole la mirada en aquella oscura y solitaria lapida. Se encuentra sentado enfrente, con las piernas cruzas, intentando no cerrar sus ojos. Hoy no quiere verle, no quiere ver ese mar muerto en el fondo de su mente. Hoy le gustaría oír su voz, y esa risa que aparece a menudo en sus sueños volviéndole loco.

Una brisa inesperada sacude sus pensamientos y hasta el llego un pequeño soplo de vida, esa sonrisa aparece en su memoria como si la hubiera visto ayer. Esa sonrisa le pertenecía, era suya, desde el primer momento en que él le sonrió. Ya que ninguna persona había sido capaz de sacarle esa sonrisa, según le había comentado Mycrotf.

No había visto a Mycrotf desde el funeral, pero aun recuerda las palabras del mayor de los Holmes.

''_Eras su todo ¿lo sabes no?, nunca le vi sonreír de la forma en que te sonreía a ti''_

Recuerda también su contestación, llena de rabia y veneno.

''_Eso ya da igual Holmes, el no volverá, el nunca sabrá que yo creía en él. Y todo por tu culpa''_

Realmente no pensaba que él tuviera la culpa, pero su corazón, triste y abandonado, así le hizo expresar esos sentimientos.

John cerró los ojos recordando esas palabras, y una vez más volvió a ver ese mar muerto. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de seguir viviendo en el apartamento, seguía siendo su casa, sequia pagando. Él nunca permitiría que nadie más viviera allí. Pero él no podía, cuando entraba le faltaba el aire, y los ojos se le nublaban. Y así fue como se mudo cerca de aquel cementerio.

Lo iba a ver a menudo, cuando sus fuerzas le permitian, se sentaba frente a la lapida y habla con él_**. ''Tu tenias una calavera de amiga, yo tengo esta lapida'' **_le decía sonriendo amargamente.

Ese día era un día importante, y John quiso traerle sus respectivos regalos, unas flores (que él consideraría innecesarias _**''Para que va a querer flores un muerto'' **_Oía en su cabeza cada vez que solía traerle) también le trajo la calavera y su marca favorita de cigarrillos.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de **Sherlock Holmes.**

Y dudaba mucho que alguien se acordara de ello. Así que allí estaba él sumido en sus recuerdos, que le venían por la fuerte marea de ese día. Tal eran sus pensamiento que no escucho una pisadas que se acercaban.

-John…-suspiro una voz.

John subió su mirada escarlata y la fijo en la cansada de su viejo amigo.

-Lestrade.

El aludido se sentó junto a él, contemplando a su vez la oscura lapida.

-Hacia mucho que no te veía John, cuanto ha pasado ¿dos años?

Así que dos años… John suspiro, recuerda perfectamente la última vez que vio a su viejo amigo. Habían pasado 4 meses desde lo ocurrido, y una buena mañana Lestrade llamo a su puerta. Y vio en sus ojos que acaba de llorar y supo que no iba a hacerle una simple visita. Venía a hablar de él.

_-John, acabamos de atrapar a unos de los secuaces de Moriarty. Ha confesado todo-comenzó a relatar el inspector- su nombre quedara limpio en unos días._

_-¿Qué más de eso ahora Lestrade?_

_-Sabía que eso te daría igual John, así que esa no es la única razón por la que te he venido a visitar…_

_-Él ya sabría de que se trata- dijo- pero yo no._

_No quería ser tan frio con Lestrade, sabía que él había sufrió también. _

_-Ya sabemos por qué hizo lo que hizo…- comenzó-ya sabemos porque se __**suicido.**_

_John bajo la cabeza, las lágrimas amenazaban por caer. Se había preguntado una y mil veces el por qué de sus razones, había esperado el milagro en lo imaginable. Pero no estaba preparado para la verdad._

_-Lo hizo por nosotros John…-la voz se le atasco y también bajo la cabeza para reprimir las lagrimas._

_-¿Por nosotros?_

_-Si John…había francotiradores, nos iban a matar a los tres._

_John solo levanto la cabeza para ver las gruesas lágrimas que caían por la cara de Lestrade. Imaginar lo imaginable. Sherlock Holmes se había dado su preciada vida por unos amigos. Y luego la gente decía que no tenía corazón. Y ciertamente él pensaba que quizás hubiera sido mejor que no lo tuviera._

-Si, después de tu visita decidí mudarme- le susurro.

Permanecieron los dos callados, durante lo que parecieron horas.

-Dime Lestrade, ¿Cómo le conociste?- dijo el doctor sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Hace unos siete u ocho años. Se inmiscuyo en una de mis casos- traga saliva- aun recuerdo lo joven y frágil que parecía.

-¿Y desde hace cuanto tiempo lo consideras tan importante como para estar 8 años después aquí?- volvió a romper el silencio el doctor.

Lestrade parpadeo, trago saliva y pensó en su respuesta.

-Después de tres meses de conocerlo, estaba en medio de un caso y él apareció– dijo mirando en sus recuerdos- veras John, mi jefe le echo y no le permitía acercarse a ningún caso. Por eso me sorprendí de verlo. Era un joven brillante que me había salvado el culo en unos cuantos casos y nunca llegue a comprender que lo que veía en ese muchacho arrogante era algo más que admiración. No hasta que se desplomo en mis pies. Había estado consumiendo droga, deje el caso y lo lleve a un hospital. Aun lo recuerdo, más blanco que nunca acostado en una camilla aun más blanca.

John cerró sus ojos evocando esa imagen en su cabeza, tonto y estúpido Sherlock, dejarse controlar por una estúpida droga.

-Gracias – le susurro John –por estar aquí.

Lestrade asintió con la cabeza sin apartar su vista de la lapida negra, coloco su mano en el hombro de John y lo apretó suavemente.

La lapida reflejaba a dos hombres hechos y derechos, pero rotos por el dolor y la culpa. Lo que no sabían esos dos hombres era que estaban siendo observados por otros dos hombres unidos esta vez por la culpa y la esperanza.

Los hermanos Holmes, hombro con hombro, observaban a esos dos hombres rotos desde las distancias, el pequeño de ellos luchaba contra las ganas de llorar y el mayor le sujetaba el brazo impidiéndole que fuera hacia ese hombre que tan obviamente y secretamente amaba.

-Pronto Sherlock, pronto –le susurro Mycroft sin apartar la vista de su amante y de su amigo.

Sherlock no le respondió, se enderezo adoptando esa mascara fría y seca, le echo una última mirada a los dos únicos amigos que había tenido en el mundo y se retiro en silencio, como si de un fantasma que nunca debió volver al mundo de los vivos se tratara.

El viento era suave esa tarde y las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse, la tormenta amainaba y el sol saldría antes de que acabara el día. Ese día en el cementerio el aire era fresco y dulce, era una promesa, una predicción de lo que próximamente vendría.

Porque el sol siempre sale después de una tormenta, porque esos dos corazones rotos volverían a estar juntos, unidos, dentro de seis meses.

_Solo seis meses más_, susurro el viento. Lástima que ninguno de las cuatros personas que allí estaban ese día de duelo no se detuvieran a escuchar a la sabia voz del viento.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado jaja_.


End file.
